Detrás de Um Balcão
by MCCS
Summary: Hermione segue a cabeça de Gina e acaba em uma praia bruxa vendendo limonada. O que ela não esperava era encontrar certo loiro para assistir essa cena deplorável. Ele, então, começa um jogo de pura provocação por detrás do balcão, enquanto Hermione não pode fazer mais do que sorrir e acenar para seus 'clientes.
1. Chapter 1

POV Hermione

Eu não sei por que concordei com isso.

Era para eu estar curtindo essa praia bruxa como qualquer outro bruxo nesse lugar, mas a Gina me colocou nessa furada.

Ela inventou de arrumar alguns galeões para uma festa fora de Hogwarts para comemorar a formatura, que por sinal, ainda está bem longe. É só no ano que vem! Mas não! Ela é uma Weasley. Umpf! Essa família maldita de cabelos de fogo. _Nossa, falei como o Malfoy. Deve ser a convivência. _

Você deve estar se perguntando "que convivência" , mas desde que peguei a Parkinson quicando em cima do Weasley, Harry teve que me segurar para não fazer as bolas dele aparecerem na garganta, estávamos namorando! Sim, Rony Fool Weasley me traiu.

Desde aquele dia Malfoy e eu passamos a nos falar, o que não significa que nos amamos, mas significa que é o suficiente para eu pegar pelo menos algumas manias do loiro.

Enquanto conversávamos, certa vez, ele me disse sobre este lugar: uma bela praia só para bruxos. Ele disse que veio aqui algumas vezes, mas que ultimamente não era a melhor das coisas a se fazer. E foi então que cometi o meu maior erro: contar à Gina.

A cabelo de fogo decidiu, então, fazer uma visita a este lugar; mas não uma visita qualquer, decidiu fazer deste uma forma de levantar fundos para uma comemoração só para nós depois da formatura.

Estaria tudo bem se parasse por aí, mas claro que não parou, ela me colocou no meio da história.

Ela se lembrou de um gibi brasileiro e trouxa que uma vez eu lhe mostrei. Os personagens cismavam em vender limonada no bairro do Limoeiro, parece piada, eu sei; e era, mas ela não percebeu isso!

Sim, pra quem ainda não entendeu: Gina Weasley colocou uma banca no meio da praia para vender limonada. E o pior de tudo, saiu para se agarrar com o Harry e me deixou aqui no seu lugar!

Por que eu concordei? Ela me disse que só ia ao banheiro. Como eu fiquei sabendo o que ela realmente estava fazendo? Harry lerdo passou por aqui pouco depois que ela saiu e me agradeceu. Só ligar os fatos.

Mas quando você pensa que não pode ficar pior, fica duas vezes pior! Avistei Draco Malfoy andando pela praia. Você deve estar se perguntando porque eu estou falando isso, já que nós começamos a nos falar, mas ele não deixou de ser a doninha insuportável.

Ele vinha com aquele cabelo loiro molhado, aliás, ele todo estava molhado! Os pés nus na areia, vestindo somente uma cueca boxer... quero dizer, uma sunga preta. Contraste. Não! Eu não fiquei babando naquele corpo pálido esculpido pelo Quadribol.

Ele se aproximou daquele caixote, digo, casinha...desculpe, trailer improvisado de madeira que a Gina arrumou, alheio da identidade da pessoa debruçada ali com um tédio mortal.

Ele me reconheceu e ficou meio intrigado com o que eu estava vendendo ali.

Nos provocamos, nos xingamos, tudo normal, até que tudo desandou. Não me lembro direito como aconteceu, mas agora neste exato momento, Draco Malfoy está agachado detrás do meu balcão passando as mãos nas minhas pernas enquanto eu prendo a respiração para encher o copo de um bruxo que me encara como se eu fosse louca!


	2. Uma Festa?

Era mais uma tarde monótona no salão comunal da Grifinória. Sim, eu Hermione Granger, estou falando isso. Depois que eu terminei com o Weasley passei a ver as coisas de outra forma; na verdade, não foi quando terminamos, foi quando passei a conversar com o Malfoy.

Harry estava se agarrando com Gina em um sofá perto da lareira, e eu assistindo. Por um momento eu pensei que seria pornô ao vivo no salão comunal para os primeiranistas, mas eles pararam a tempo. Gina passou as mãos em suas vestes, sorrindo.

Pigarreei e eles se lembraram de mim e todos os outros no salão.

— Então, eu estava pensando, Mione... – Ela começou.

— Na verdade, Gina, há muito tempo você já não estava pensando. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Se você não se lembra, você disse essa mesma frase antes de começar a beijar o Harry. Digamos que... mais ou menos meia hora atrás! – Sim, eu estava perdendo a paciência.

— ...que nós poderíamos fazer uma festa depois da formatura. – Falou como se eu não tivesse a interrompido.

— Uma festa? Gina, você nem vai se formar com a gente. – Eu me lembro da última festa... uma Hermione sóbria para cuidar de alguns bêbados!

— Mas nós podemos fazer mesmo assim. Fora do castelo. Por nossa conta.

— Digamos que seja uma boa ideia, vai arrumar dinheiro para bancar comida de graça para esfomeados de onde?

— É simples, podemos fazer algumas coisas para conseguir alguns galeões.

— Galeões? Acho que está pensando alto demais. – Cantarolei antes de me levantar.

— E poderíamos chamar um certo loiro... – Ela soltou no ar.

— Não sei de quem você está falando. – Me virei e subi para o dormitório.

Não passou meia hora e ela já estava entrando saltitante.

— Tudo resolvido, vamos para aquela praia.

— Que praia? – Perguntei sem tirar os olhos do livro de poções.

— Aquela que o seu mais novo amigo te contou. – Ela falou feliz demais, eu deveria ter suspeitado.

— E fazer o que lá?

— Ah, o que mais se faz em uma praia? Arrume suas coisas, vamos aparatar em poucas horas.

— O quê?!

— Isso mesmo, voltamos para as aulas de segunda-feira.

Eu nem tive como discutir. Principalmente quando Harry me pediu para ir.

Ela tinha excluído o próprio irmão, o que eu realmente gostei, dos planos para fim de semana. Mas em compensação, os outros dois iriam. Se eu ainda não mencionei, eles iriam aparatar com a gente.

Fomos levados para o escritório do Professor Dumbledore e ele nos mandou para a Toca. O sr. e a srª. Weasley já estavam dormindo, e os gêmeos esperavam impacientes na sala.

— Pensamos que tivessem dado pra trás. – Um deles falou.

— E teríamos que ir busca-los à força. – Completou o outro.

— Não sejam chatos, Fred, Jorge. – Gina reclamou se jogando no sofá. - Podemos ficar aqui até de manhã e então, aparatar.

— E qual seria a graça de não gastar o que não temos e um pouco do dinheiro do Harry? – Um deles falou.

— Ei! – Harry reclamou, mas riu. – Realmente, qual seria a graça? Vamos aparatar.

É, Malfoy má influência pra mim, e eu virei má influência para os outros...

Ficamos uns cinco minutos parados olhando para cima. Parecia aqueles hotéis de luxo de filme trouxa, a diferença era a enorme quantidade de coisas que passava voando perto de nossas cabeças.

Paredes brancas e douradas, tive a impressão de que era ouro puro, um estacionamento um tanto peculiar de Firebolt's logo à frente da porta de entrada, e manobristas. Certo, estranho.

— Harry, tem certeza que quer...? – Comecei.

— Agora estou curioso para saber como é por dentro. Vamos antes que pensem que estamos querendo roubar.

Após um breve barraco com a recepcionista, Gina e eu conseguimos fazê-la acreditar que Harry não era um impostor e a cicatriz era real; logo, tivemos bons quartos pela metade do preço.

— Alguém vai perder o emprego... – Cantarolei enquanto Fred e Jorge iam na frente rindo.

Em outra época eu teria condenado o 'idiota' que tivesse feito isso, provavelmente um dos Weasley, mas ultimamente... acho que nem preciso falar muito não é?

Subimos algumas escadas e finalmente atingimos o andar de um dos quartos. Sim, estava tão cheio que não conseguimos todos os quartos no mesmo andar. Os gêmeos se adiantaram, dizendo:

— Aproveite, Harry, não vamos impedir de ficar no mesmo quarto que nossa irmã, mas qualquer coisa... – Gêmeo 1.  
— Você não sabe se inventamos um estoura bolas automático. – Gêmeo 2.

Não reclamem, não sei mais o que diferencia um do outro; vou falar à lá Malfoy.

Continuamos nosso caminho e Gina e Harry ficaram no próximo e eu fui abandonada no último quarto. Dois andares acima. Assim que coloquei meus lindos e cansados pés no último degrau, não pude conter:

— Santo Merlim. Eles deveriam permitir vassouras dentro do hotel, ou pelo menos um elevador.

— Como se isso fosse melhorar sua situação, não é? – No mesmo instante eu congelei. Eu reconheceria aquela voz até depois de passar uma temporada em Azkaban.

— Você gritaria seus pulmões para fora se erguesse alguns centímetros no ar. – Continuou.

_Certo, ele não vinha aqui há algum tempo, mas decidiu aparecer exatamente quando estou aqui. Nada suspeito._

— Ora, ora. Se não é a doninha. – Eu me virei para encará-lo, tentando ficar impassível, como eu sabia que ele estaria.

Draco Malfoy é aquele rico gostoso. Isso _ninguém_ pode negar.

Ele estava vestindo uma camisa e calça social, branca e preta, respectivamente. A gravata já estava meio frouxa – com certeza estava se agarrando com alguém.

— O que faz aqui, Granger? Assaltou Gringotes? – Um sorriso debochado dançou em seus lábios finos.

— Não, foi a sua casa mesmo. – Respondi com um sorriso rápido e me virei para desfilar satisfeita pelo corredor, até meu quarto.

— Está aprendendo, sim... – Ele riu. – Definitivamente, sou uma má influência.


End file.
